Kristy's Big Decision
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Kristy had a surprise visitor: her father had just moved back from California. Then, he got hired as a sportswriter. Plus, he asked her to live with him. She had a big decision to make. What should she do? Can her best friend help her?
1. The Plan

I do not own the Baby-Sitters Club, Ann M. Martin does.

I was in my room writing up a book report on _The Perfect Man_ that would be due the following Monday. Today was Thursday. I had just finished the rest of my homework.

I'm Kristin Amanda Thomas, but my friends and family call me Kristy for short. I'm 13 years old and an eighth grader at Stoneybrook Middle School here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I grew up on Bradford Court with my mother and three brothers, Charlie, Sam, and David Michael. My parents got divorced when David Michael was very small. I'd always felt hurt and confused over what had happened even though I couldn't really understand it.

A short while ago, Mom married a millionaire, my richest stepdad, Watson Brewer. He owns a mansion across town. So now, I have two stepsiblings, Karen and Andrew. Then, we adopted two-year-old Emily Michelle and soon after that, Nannie moved in with us to help out. Plus, we have a few pets.

Before all this, I grew up next door to my best friend, Mary Anne Spier. Her mom died a long time ago, when Mary Anne was just a baby. Her grandparents raised her for a while until Mr. Spier was ready to take her back when she was 18 months. He used to be very strict, but he's loosened up a bit since then.

Mary Anne has a stepsister, Dawn Schafer. Here's the funny part: Dawn's mom, Sharon, was actually Mr. Spier's old high school girlfriend. Dawn came from California. Her younger brother, Jeff, used to live here but left to go back to be with his father. Mary Anne and Dawn were already best friends before they became sisters, though I was kind of jealous of Dawn in the beginning.

I was halfway through the report when the door knocked and Mom came in and said, "I need someone to baby-sit for Karen and Andrew on Saturday."

"I'd like to do it, but I still had to do my book report," I said apologizing to her. "However, I can to check with the other club members and let you tomorrow."

"Okay," said Mom. "Thank you, sweetie. Charlie and Sam would be at a party, Nannie is taking Emily Michelle to the movies, and Watson and I are going to be out for the afternoon and won't be back until a bit later. David Michael is going to be at Lenny's for a sleepover, so you won't have him either."

"Mary Anne's going to be calling me tonight, so I can ask her to take over. I can see if she can sleep over as well," I said.

"That's a good idea," agreed Mom.

"I'll see if she can take them to the park so I can do the report peacefully," I added.

I went back to reading after she left my room when the phone rang and I picked up.

"Hello," I said.

"Kristy?" asked Mary Anne.

"Hi, Mary Anne, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, I'm just making a handmade tie for my dad," answered Mary Anne.

"That's cool," I said.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," said Mary Anne.

"Are you free on Saturday?" I asked.

"I should be free. Why?" asked Mary Anne.

I told her what's going on that day and asked her if she can take over so I can continue the book report.

"I can take over," said Mary Anne.

"Do you want to stay overnight as well?" I asked.

"I'll check with my father later and let you know tomorrow. He isn't home. He has a meeting until nine," said Mary Anne.

"Okay, not a problem," I said.

After we chatted for a bit longer, I went back to my book report.


	2. The Baby Sitting

The next day, at Gym, I went to Mary Anne and said, "Did you give your dad the tie yet?"

"Yes, he liked it. I got permission to sleep over at your house tomorrow night," said Mary Anne.

"Okay, good," I said with a smile. "I can hardly wait."

"Me, too," Mary Anne smiled back. "Do you want to see the lyrics I wrote for the _Father's Day Special_ Edition- that Cam and I would be doing on Monday- later on?"

"Sure," I replied.

"He's out of town with his family right now, so there would be no studios for today," said Mary Anne. "Do you want to come over today and you can stay for dinner if you don't have anything to do. You can read your book while I do my homework. I don't mind."

"Sounds good, I'll let my mom know later after school," I said.

"Okay," said Mary Anne.

After school, I did call Mom and I had permission to do so. Mr. Spier was working at the time and would be home early in an hour.

"I'm also planning to write poems about Dad for Father's Day next month, so I'll start it early. The upcoming CD is going to be the other present," said Mary Anne.

"That's a nice idea," I said.

"Maybe I'll get tips from Vanessa since she speaks in rhyme," said Mary Anne.

"Good idea," I said.

At her house, I was reading the book. Mary Anne already did hers two days after it was assigned. She did _Betsy Ross_. In fact, she was the first one to turn the book report in according to her teacher. She never turns anything late.

She even showed me the lyrics that she wrote. She did _Family Song_, _Little_ _Girl_, _I Don't Need Anyone But You_- that is smiliar with the Annie's _I Don't Need Anything But You_, so she decided to make the title for her own verison, _The Love Song_, and _I'll Be In Your Dreams_.

"That's pretty nice," I said.

"I know," agreed Mary Anne. "I can't wait to do this on Monday. I could burn a CD here on the computer and give it to Dad."

"He would like that as a gift," I agreed. "I can't wait to get it. What can I get for my father?"

"I could make a tie for him," replied Mary Anne.

"Perfect," I said. "I like that idea."

"But how are you going to give it to him?" asked Mary Anne.

"I'm sure I can do that when I see him someday," I replied. "I can give it to Watson since it can be for a stepdad as well."

"That's another good idea," said Mary Anne.

An hour later, Mr. Spier took us out for dinner at Stamford Fan Zone. That was his favorite memory because that's where he asked Mary Anne's mother, Alma, to marry him with a song called _The Promise _by _The Rolling Stones_. It's what Mary Anne recorded when she first started with Cam Geary.

After dinner, they brought me home.

"Thank you for supper," I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow at one," said Mary Anne.

"Okay. Mom and Watson are leaving at one-thirty anyway," I said.

"Perfect timing," said Mary Anne as we giggled.

I went inside the house.

"Hi. How was dinner?" asked Mom.

"Good, thanks," I replied.

We talked awhile before I went up to my room to finish reading _The Perfect Man_. I finished it twenty minutes later. That didn't take too long. I was planning to write the book report out tomorrow because I don't like doing it too late even though it was only eight pm.

The next day, after lunch, I said, "May I do the report on the porch? It's a nice day out."

"Sure you can," replied Mom.

That's what I did. I had to do three to four pages, which is why I was having Mary Anne to take over while I work on it. She came at five minutes before one and she came on the porch with her overnight bag and she waved to her father.

"Hi, Kristy," said Mary Anne.

I looked up and said, "Hi."

"It's a beautiful day out, so I can take Karen and Andrew to the park," said Mary Anne.

"I was about to ask you that," I said.

"Oh, goody, I read your mind," said Mary Anne as we laughed. "I'll go inside so your mom can talk to me before she leaves."

"Okay," I said.

She went inside to put her stuff in my room and told my mom the plan.

"That would be a good idea to let Kristy concentrate on her book report," agreed Mom.

"I agree with you," said Mary Anne. "Want me to take them now?"

"Sure you can. They're in the den. They knew you were coming to take over for Kristy," said Mom. "I don't expect her to baby-sit when she's busy with book reports or any other essays."

"Neither do I," said Mary Anne.

She went to get Kristy and Andrew ready to leave for the park. They left not long before Mom and Watson did. Two hours later, I was in my room after it was getting a bit too hot out there doing the book report. That was when Mary Anne came back with the kids. I can hear them arguing. I had my door shut anyway to block it out.

"It's all your fault!" exclaimed Karen.

"No, it's not!" cried Andrew.

"Keep it down so Kristy can focus on her book report," said Mary Anne. "You both need to sit on the couch and we're not going back to the park until you can behave."

She can be firm to any clients when they fight, but always in her gentle tone. Then, Mary Anne knocked on the door and came in.

"Can you come down when you get a chance? I'm having problems with Karen and Andrew," said Mary Anne.

"Sure," I replied as I put my pencil down. "I needed a break anyway."

We came down.

"Guys, I can hear you both fighting. Do you want to tell me what happened between the two of you?" I asked.

"I was playing with Nancy at the park and then Andrew bumped into me! He did it on purpose! That's when we started with a big fight," said Karen.

"What if it was an accident? You can't yell at him for that. He's only four. I'm sure she might be embarrassed if everyone stared at you while you guys were fighting. You can come and stay with in my room with me and when I'm done with my book report, you need to come back down with me so you and Andrew can say your sorry to each other before Nannie comes home," I told her.

"I will," promised Karen.

"Do you also promise me that, Andrew?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Andrew.

They both tell me everything and they would feel much better. I help them talk things out when I'm in charge. I can be firm when they fight, but I do go easy on them like a good sitter does. I finished my book report within thirty minutes later.

When Karen and I went down, she and Andrew did apologize to each other like they promised.

Nannie came back and Mary Anne told her what happen adding they apologized to each other afterwards.

"Good. You girls can go hang-out now. I can watch Karen and Andrew," said Nannie.

"Okay. I'm done with my book report anyway," I said as Mary Anne and I left to go hang-out.


	3. Kristy's Surprise Visitor

We went to the snack bar to get some ice cream. Mary Anne had chocolate ice cream while I had vanilla. Then, Mary Anne and I noticed a yellow van parked in the street. A man stepped out of it.

"Kristy, is that your dad?" asked Mary Anne.

I took a closer look and said, "It is."

That was when he came over.

"Hi, Kristy," said Dad.

"Dad?" I asked. "This is a nice surprise."

"I just moved here. I got a job interview on Tuesday to do a sports writer for the Stoneybrook Times for here and Stamford," said Dad.

"That's cool," I said. "So, you're saying you'd be here for good?"

"Yes," replied Dad. "Hi, Mary Anne."

"Hi," said Mary Anne shyly.

"How's your father? I haven't seen him in a long time," said Dad.

"He's doing good. He recently got remarried," said Mary Anne.

"Good for him. I'm glad he's happy again," said Dad.

"My stepmom, Sharon Schafer, used to go out with him back in high school," said Mary Anne. "Her daughter, Dawn, and I were already best friends before we became stepsisters. We were so excited."

"That's a nice discovery," said Dad.

"I know," said Mary Anne.

"Do you still live on Bradford Court?" asked Dad. "I would like to pay him a visit."

"No, we moved over to Burnt Hill Road to join Sharon and Dawn since ours were too small," replied Mary Anne.

"No kidding, that's where I am now," said Dad.

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm next door to the Brunos'," said Dad.

"Logan Bruno is my boyfriend," said Mary Anne.

"Would you like me to show you my house?" asked Dad.

"When? Mary Anne's sleeping over tonight at the mansion," I said.

"How about tomorrow?" asked Dad.

"Sure," I replied. "Do you mind if I tell Mom you're here?"

"I don't mind," replied Dad. "I'm also planning to surprise Mr. Spier tomorrow or the day after."

"I bet he would be surprised," said Mary Anne.

"Don't tell him," said Dad.

"I won't," promised Mary Anne. "I can have Sharon and Dawn promise not to say anything."

"Good idea," I agreed. "Mom won't be home. She's out and won't be back until later tonight."

"I can see her tomorrow when I bring you home," said Dad.

"Okay, sounds good to me," I said.

Later, at dinner, Nannie took us out for Chinese. Karen and Andrew were at a friend's house for a sleepover.

The next day, Charlie brought us to Mary Anne's so she can bring her stuff. He went back home since I would be with her for the day. Then, Mary Anne and I left to go down the street to Dad's. He saw us waving.

"Hi," said Dad.

"The couple that lived here retired to Florida to join their son," said Mary Anne.

"Mrs. Bruno mentioned it to me, too," said Dad.

He gave us a tour and noticed a room had twin beds.

"I'm taking this room so you and I can share when you're here for a sleepover," I said.

"Good choice," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I said.


	4. Mr Thomas' Good News

After we toured Dad's house, he said, "I would like to see your dad if he's home before I take Kristy to the mansion."

"He should be. He was doing errands earlier," said Mary Anne.

"Okay," said Dad.

At Mary Anne's, Mr. Spier wasn't back yet.

"Your father should be back in two minutes or so," said Sharon.

"Okay," said Mary Anne.

That was when Mr. Spier came home and was he surprise to see my father.

"Oh, hi, Patrick," said Mr. Spier.

"Hi, Richard," said Dad.

"This is a nice surprise," said Mr. Spier.

"He just came back for good this time," I said.

"I got a job interview at Stoneybrook Times to do a sportswriter," said Dad.

"Good for you. I wish you luck on that," said Mr. Spier.

"Thank you," said Dad. "I live down the street from you now."

"That's wonderful to hear," said Mr. Spier.

"I know and the girls can get together more often sometime," said Dad.

"That would be a good idea," said Mr. Spier.

After they talked, Dad brought me home.

"Are you anxious to see Mom?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Dad.

At the mansion, I went to Mom.

"Mom, someone is here to see you," I said.

"Okay," said Mom.

When she saw Dad, she looked shocked.

"Hi," said Dad.

"Hello," said Mom.

He told her about the interview he would be having on Tuesday and Mom was glad for him.

"I hope you would get the job. That would be wonderful for you," said Mom.

"I know," agreed Dad.

The next day, my friends looked amazed that my dad returned to stay here for good.

"My dad was surprised to see Mr. Thomas," said Mary Anne.

"That's good," said Stacey.

"I know," I agreed.

On Tuesday night, the phone rang and I picked up.

"Thomas-Brewer residence," I said.

"Hi, peanut. I got the job," said Dad.

"You did? That's cool," I said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. I got a question now. I wanted to wait first. Would you like to move in with me?" asked Dad.

"Me? I'll have to think about it and get back to you on that," I replied.

"It's up to you," said Dad.

"And, I'll have to mention this to Mom, too," I said.

"Take your time," said Dad.

After we chatted, I panicked. How would my family react about this? I'm sure Mom would understand I haven't seen Dad for a long time, but I don't know what to do at this moment.

I do know that I could use Mary Anne's help on this. She would know what to do. She's a great listener. I went to Mom.

"Who was that called here?" asked Mom.

"That was just Dad, he was telling me he's got that job," I replied.

"Good for him," said Mom.

"Um, can we talk privately?" I asked.

"Sure, we can talk in the den," replied Mom.

In the den, I told her what Dad asked me.

"I told him I would think about it and get back to him," I said. "I'll ask Mary Anne for help. She would know what to do."

"It's up to you, honey," said Mom.

This is going to be one big decision to make.

"I figured I'd tell you first because I don't want the others to think I'd leave on them like Dad," I said.

"That's true, but I'm sure they would understand you and your father could catch up," said Mom. "Did he asked about the boys, too?"

"No, he only asked me," I answered. "I can see if the boys can visit him, too, but there is one tiny problem. That house only has two rooms and one of them has twin beds. I took that room already. One of them and I would have to share that otherwise how can we all stay there at once?"

"You got a good point," agreed Mom.

"Mary Anne and I are planning to share that when I start visiting him," I said.

After we talked, I asked Mom if I can call Mary Anne and left the den to go call her and brought the phone in my room. Mr. Spier picked up.

"Hello," said Mr. Spier.

"Hi, is Mary Anne there?" I asked.

"Sure, Kristy, hold on," replied Mr. Spier.

Then, she got on the phone.

"Hi, Kristy, what's up?" asked Mary Anne.

"Nothing, Dad called me to tell me he got the job," I said.

"Wow. That was quick," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I said as I told her what he asked me.

"He did?" asked Mary Anne.

"Yes. I was able to talk to Mom and she said it was up to me. I told Dad I'd think about it first," I said.

"She's right. All I could say is that pick an option that is right for you," said Mary Anne.

"That's true," I said.

After we chatted for awhile, I felt much better. I'm glad I can count on my best friend. I was glad I was able to talk to her.


	5. Zoey Comes to Stoneybrook

The next day, I went to Mary Anne because I was still in a nervous wreck.

"I still don't know want to do. I don't want my other family members to think that I don't love them," I said.

"Have you done pros and cons yet? That can help you out to make a decision," said Mary Anne.

That made sense. How come I didn't think of that?

"That's an idea," I agreed.

"Yeah," said Mary Anne. "Isn't your stepmother supposed to come down to join your father?"

"I'm not sure. We didn't discuss it about that," I said.

Later, I spotted Zoey at Dad's. She must have flew here and Dad must have picked her up from the airport.

"Hi, Zoey," I said.

"Hi, Kristy," said Zoey.

I remembered Zoey. She was terrific. I'm glad she's my stepmom now.

"You must be glad to hear that Dad got the job," I said.

"Yes, he called me to tell me that," said Zoey.

"I was glad for him," I said.

"So am I," said Zoey. "I sold my car to fly here and I'm getting a new car soon."

"That's great," I said.

"Would you like to help me to pick one out?" asked Zoey.

"Sure. Mom won't mind," I said.

"We can do that next week," said Zoey.

"Okay, sounds good," I said.

"Hi," said Dad coming out of the house. "I see you noticed Zoey here."

"Yes," I replied. "She invited me to help her to pick out a new car next time."

"That's an idea," said Dad.

"So, your father was telling me you might move in with us," said Zoey.

"I haven't made a decision yet," I admitted. "I'm thinking about it."

"That's alright," said Zoey with a grin.

"Did I tell you that you'll be having a new sibling soon?" asked Dad.

"No," I replied.

"You are," said Zoey. "I just found out I was pregnant before your dad came here."

"Wow," I said.

"I stayed behind for my ultrasound and I was eleven weeks," said Zoey.

"Cool," I said. "Where the nursery room would be?"

"In the old guestroom," replied Dad. "She's not due until September."

"You can help out when we're ready to decorate," said Zoey.

"Sure," I said.

Later, at home, I was helping out with dinner. I did not discuss the others about Dad until I make a decision. Like Mary Anne said, I can do pros and cons to help me out. I believe it will. I'll do it sometime after dinner since I'm not baby-sitting until the day after tomorrow.

After dinner, I was in my rooms doing cons and pros.

The only pro stuff I can think about is:

-I'd be down the street from Mary Anne

-walking to school and home with her like we used to do

-walking to the meetings with her and Charlie can get me after that to spend the weekends at the mansion.

-seeing my new sibling

I can not think about cons about being with Dad. So, this does not help much. This decision is very hard to make. There was a knock on the door and it was only Mom.

"How is that going?" asked Mom.

"Not helping since I can't think about cons," I said. "Zoey joined Dad today."

"How come today?" asked Mom.

"She had an ultrasound. She's pregnant," I said.

"Really? How far is she?" asked Mom.

"Eleven weeks and she's due in September," I told her.

"Oh, okay," said Mom.

"She flew here and invited me to help her out to pick a new car next week. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure. I don't mind," replied Mom.

The next day, something's telling me I'm getting closer to make a decision, but I still do not know what to do just yet. At school, I was with Mary Anne telling her about yesterday and the news.

"That's pretty cool," said Mary Anne.

"I know, I'm looking forward meeting my new brother or sister soon," I said.

"I bet you are," said Mary Anne.

"I really like Zoey, she's terrific," I said.

"I'm making a handmade tie for your father for Father's Day. I'll start it in June two weeks before that so it won't get wrinkled," said Mary Anne.

"That's a good idea to do. Thanks," I said. "He'll love it."

"I know he will," agreed Mary Anne.

"I find pros and cons can be very confusing," I said. "I can not think anything about a con."

"I'm sure you would pick the big decision when you're ready to make one. Just remember, follow your heart and pick a decision is that right for you," said Mary Anne.

"Okay, thank you," I said.

"That's what I'm here for," said Mary Anne as we laughed.


	6. Kristy's Decision

Later, I made a decision and I think I may feel good about. I decided to have a weekend visit with Dad for awhile to see how I like doing it. That can be a good start. Perhaps that can help me with my final decision when it gets closer.

I went to Mom after dinner.

"Mom. I made a decision," I said. "I decided to spend with Dad on weekends. Do you think that help me out with a final decision?"

"That's a good start," said Mom.

"I just hope that would help me out," I said.

"I'm sure it will," said Mom.

"We can wait and see what happens first," I said. "I'll let Dad know."

I called Dad and told him I'll spend with him on weekends and he didn't seem to mind at all. Good that was all set. An hour later, Mom and I gathered the others to tell them I'd be with my dad every weekend. They didn't seem to care.

"When do you start visiting your father?" asked Watson.

"Next weekend," I replied. "Decisions aren't easy to make."

"I agree with you," said Watson.

I could not wait to tell it to Mary Anne. After we talked, I excused myself to go call Mary Anne and she answered.

"I decided to visit Dad on weekends to see how it goes before I could decide about being with him full-time," I said while I was in my room.

"That's a good idea for you to decide," said Mary Anne. "At least you'd be near me on weekends."

"That's true," I agreed.

"Poor Logan might have to deal with you on weekends," said Mary Anne as we laughed.

A few days later, I was with Zoey helping her to pick out a new car. She saw a minivan that would fit the four of us when the baby comes. I liked it. So did Zoey, so she picked that one. When we did a test drive, it was really cool. Zoey used her card and gets no payment for a year! That was exciting.

"I can't wait to see you on weekends, starting next Friday," said Zoey.

"Same here. I'll be here after school so I can just walk to Claudia's for the club meeting," I said.

"That's a smart choice," said Zoey.

"I know," I said. "I just hope I'm making the right decision for the time being."

A week later, it was two days before I'd start my weekend visit with Dad.

"Do you want to bring half of your stuff there and leave the rest here so you wouldn't have to bring your suitcase back and forth?" asked Mom.

"That would be a good idea for me to do," I answered. "I'll do it tomorrow, but aren't I going to Dad's after school on Friday so I can just walk to Claudia's?"

"I can have Charlie bring your stuff after he gets out of school," said Mom.

"Perfect. We can ask him tomorrow and remind him Friday," I said.

"Okay," said Mom.

I'm glad Mom is so understandable when I want to visit Dad only on weekends.

"I can always stay with him whenever you go away unless you want me to watch the kids," I said.

"That's a good idea. You can do the same if I have to work late," said Mom.

"Sounds good to me," I said. "I'll stay with Dad after school during the week if I have to baby-sit in that area and Charlie can get me to bring me home."

"Okay. You can do it that way to make it easier for you," said Mom.

"I know," I said.

The next day, Mary Anne offered to help me to pack half of my stuff.

"That was a smart thing to do instead of bringing most of the stuff back and forth with you," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I agreed.

"My dad can bring you to your dad to bring your stuff there when he gets me if you want to do it that instead," said Mary Anne.

"That's another good idea," I said. "I can let Mom know. We were planning to ask Charlie to do so tomorrow, but today sounded like a better idea to me."

I went to call Mom and told her Mary Anne's plan and she liked the idea- that way Charlie wouldn't have to do it. He has a date after school tomorrow anyway. So that was a perfect plan.

After we finished packing two boxes and packed one of my suitcases, Mary Anne and I had a snack.

"What time your dad's picking you up?" I asked.

"When he gets out of work," said Mary Anne. "He's getting out of work in an hour."

By the way, Cam was out sick, which is why she's with me. She'd be terrified to record anything without Cam.


	7. Kristy's New Bedroom Decorations

The next day, after school, Mr. Spier picked me and Mary Anne up to bring us to my dad's so we can unpack there. At Dad's, we unpacked my stuff. It was perfect for Mary Anne to do this with me because Cam is still sick.

After we completed that, it was all set.

"I would like to redocorate this room," I said.

"That's a nice idea," said Mary Anne.

"I bet Claudia would have good ideas," I said.

"Me, too," said Mary Anne.

"I do know I want this room as a baseball theme," I said.

"I like that idea," said Mary Anne. "I'll help you like you helped me when we were on Bradford Court."

"Okay, sounds good," I agreed.

Later, we talked to Claudia about her creative ideas for a baseball theme. We worked it out together and Claudia did a blueprint. I liked the ideas she did.

"We can go to the store to see if they have any wallpaper that has to do with baseball," I said.

"Okay," said Mary Anne.

We rode our bikes to Lowe's. I found wallpapers for baseball. I picked them out. They were $16.00 per roll.

"Should we start with one or two rolls?" asked Mary Anne.

"We can start with two rolls," I replied.

After that, we rode our bikes back to my dad's. When we got there, we started working on it right away. We were working on it most of the afternoon and we didn't complete it until late that night, so Mary Anne and I had permission to stay overnight.

"You girls did amazing job with the new wallpaper," said Zoey.

"Thank you," said Mary Anne.

"When you're ready for the nursery, you can ask Claudia for ideas and she can do a blueprint for you," I said.

"Okay," said Zoey. "That's a nice idea."

"I agree," said Mary Anne.

"We can get posters for my wallpaper that had to do baseball tomorrow," I said. "I figured I'd do the wallpaper first before anything else."

"That's a good idea to do," said Zoey.

The next day, after school, I rode my bike to Wal-Mart since Cam was better and was back at the studios. Mary Anne did say I can show them to her. At Wal-Mart, I found a few posters with baseball teams. I didn't care which baseball posters I choose. When I went back, I put them on the wallpapers and they looked perfect.

"Where can I find baseball comforters?" I asked.

"We can look at the mall," replied Zoey.

We left to go to the mall. I asked and found one for twin beds.

"Perfect, thanks," I said.

At Dad's, Zoey helped me out and we were done in no time.


	8. Kristy's Best Weekend

Later, Mary Anne was over and she liked the poster that I showed her.

"That's really neat," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I agreed.

"You picked out the good choices," said Mary Anne.

"Thanks," I said.

"I have to leave now, it's almost time for me to go baby-sit for Jenny," said Mary Anne.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at school," I said.

"Bye," said Mary Anne as she leaves the house.

The next day, at school, Mary Anne was telling baby-sitting for Jenny was fun. She's the only who can handle Jenny. I'm used to do it, too. None of the others want to, but if they're free while Mary Anne and I aren't, they would have no choice especially on the afternoons when Mary Anne is at the studios. The only time she can do it is when there is no studios for any reason: Cam or Jennifer is ill or away or sometimes a surgey depending on their doctors' orders.

I can't wait to start my weekend with my father next weekend. This is going to be fun. Otherwise decisions can be hard to make and I know I made the right one for the start.

A week later, on Friday, it was a big day to visit my dad for the whole weekend. It was a fun one. Dad, Zoey, and I went off to Hartford after school and Mary Anne had permission to be with me.

"This is going to be a great weekend," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I agreed.

We stayed at a hotel. Mary Anne and I shared a room (we get to have our own). That was neat. Dad and Zoey has the other room. After we got settled in, we went through downtown. We had a great weekend. We went to see a movie, Dad and Zoey surprised me and Mary Anne by taking us to a play, and so on. On Sunday, we didn't leave until noon.

I stayed with my dad. I decided to stay there each weekend: from Friday after school into Monday morning so Charlie can get me after the meeting. I discussed that with my mom on the phone and she agreed with the idea to make it easier for me. Mary Anne didn't blame me for that either. I know I'm going to have with Dad and stepmom each weekend.

The End


End file.
